Not so Ordinary
by FanfictionDivergent
Summary: Ellen Moffit ranked low in her Dantless Initiation and so was left stuck guarding the fence. She hated her life and every day was a struggle for her. She considered quiting, Becoming factionless and she still would but there was one thing stopping her...HIM
1. Chapter 1

Guarding the fence was never an easy job. Not because it was extremely difficult and dangerous or anything, but the over powering boredom that comes with it is enough to kill you in just a few hours.

The fences are situated about a mile radius out of the cities reach. So basically if your looking around its a dead landscape. No movement, No sound. I just couldnt understand why it had to be guarded anyway. We were supposed to be _protecting_ the city. What annoyed me is i didnt know what we were protecting it from. Its not like there was anyone else out there beyond the gates. We all knew that. But then again, we didnt. Supposedly in Dauntless guarding the fence was one of the lower class jobs. One of the jobs the lower ranking people got. People like me. Who joined Dauntless on a whim and just about made the cut by the skin of their teath. I considered dropping out. There was nothing i didnt want more then to spend the rest of my Dauntless life living next to the fence. And i still would. If it werent for him. If it werent for Jason.

Jason was the person who got me through every day. The person who made guarding the fence just about bearable. He was annoying, a smart ass and too opinionated for his own good but he was funny, he kept me sane and he was basically my Best friend. My only friend really. The two of us ranked low. Not the worst, otherwise wed be stuck with keeping the factionless from killing each other, but pretty low. Jason said the whole testing system was a load of crap anyway. He said that courage was more then just Good fighting skills and a fearless mind. You needed to be able to strategize and think things through to practise courage in the right way. Jason was quite factual. He transfered from erudite and never really left the erudite traits and ways behind him. Something most people do when they leave a faction. It always puzzled me. I had never thought about other factions. Id grown up in Dauntless my whole life, and although i received a Candor aptitude test result i chose to remain in Dauntless. Partly because i didnt want to disappoint my parents and also because i was scared, which again proves i made the wrong decision. Not that i could do much about it now.

I put on my black Dauntless gear and headed out of my small hut that i slept in. All the fence guards slept in huts next to the fence. It came with the job. We had to be on the ball day and night guarding. People often underestimated how hard we really worked. The light was blinding. It was sunny. Crap. There was nothing worse then sweating through my gear the whole day. I made my way to my standing base. The fence was extremely tall and had different ledges going up to the top. I was on the top ledge. So at least i had a view. Jason was on it with me which ment i had someone to talk to. "Okay so say i was to jump from right here, what do you think the probability would be that i survive?" I asked looking at him. His face was freshly shaven and he looked cheerful and wide awake as usual. His brown hair fell around his face in a messy way, i liked it. There was something slightly rugged yet still neat about it. "Considering the height we are up Ellen, Id say your odds are 0 to none" He replied in that knowing look. "Why, you thinking about jumping?" He asked. "I would if you had given me better odds then that" I said. "Ellen" He said worriedly. "Relax, Im not gonna jump you idiot, i was just curious. i really want to get away from here" I started realising I was speaking kinda morbidly . Jason didnt seem to understand my disgust of guarding the fence, then again he wouldnt. He was optimistic like that. Always thinking positively. He was worse then the Amity sometimes. Another trait he had that didnt quite fit into Daunltess. "I think my Mums pregnant again" I said trying to change the subject. "Cant say im suprised" Jason laughed. "That womens had so many kids". "Tell me about it" I exclaimed. I was 1 of 11 kids. My mother was extremely fertile and every year there seemed to be a new one on the way. Cant say it didnt make me jealous. Like the absence of me didnt make a difference to our giant family. When i chose Dauntless it was so i could stay with my parents. I never thought of the possibility that Id end up living next to the fence. "Listen Ellen, I need to tell you something" Jason said looking me in the eye. I could tell by his facial expression that it was serious. "Ive never really been honest to you about myself". "What are you talking about" I asked confused. what could i possibly not know about Jason. I had heard everything. When you spend all day every day with someone you learn alot. "Im not like everyon else" Jason said "Im different". "Ok Jason, you dont have to get all superior on me" I complained. This was probably gonna be one of those moments where he patronised me and made me feel stupid. "No you dont get it, i mean im really different. You know the way every one recieves a faction in their aptitude test result. The faction they belong in. Well i didnt receive just one faction. " Jason said. I looked at him for a while trying to decide whether he was joking or not. "Your Divergent arent you" I stated blatently. Jason looked taken aback. Like he wasnt expecting me to know. "How did you know? " He asked. " It was pretty obvious. Every time i asked you about your aptitude test results i could tell you were lying when you said daunltess. You body language was all over the place, Im not an idiot you know" I pointed out. There was a silence, both of us knew what this ment. If Jason was divergent pretty soon the Dauntless leaders would find out, especially since the search for Divergents was extremely persistent right now. "Dont worry about it Jason, We live by the fence, most likely they'll forget to check on us here, they have never concerned themselves with us before" I said trying to comfort a clearly grieved Jason. "You dont understand Ellen, this is serious. Its not just a slap on the wrist serious. If your Divergent you die thats just it. You know most Divergents are discovered during initiation. Well I got lucky then and I dont think I will this time" He said his tone now changing. I thought about it for a moment. It was true there was a very persistent on going search for divergents happening all over the city. Pretty soon they'd remember us Fence guarders and come here to check us. " Fine, im not gonna lie to you. This is serious and extremely dangerous for you. But its not impossible and I will help you. I dont know how but I will" I said. "Thanks" Jason replied but his usual ora of optimism was replaced with despair. Something told me he had given up hope on this. "Hey jason, just out of curiosity what were your aptitude test results? " I asked. "Amity, Erudite and Dauntless" He replied. I wasnt suprised. Those factions suited Jasons personality completely. I always knew he was different. Always knew that there was something special about him. Always knew I would never be good enough for him no matter what I did. I was Plain old Ellen. Candor aptitude but still went with Dauntless out of Cowardice.

Although I was worried for Jason I couldnt help feeling Jealous. Jealous that although he was in danger of being persecuted and Killed he was special and different from everyone else. He had a reason for not fitting in. And I didnt.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day started out the same as any other day had been for the past year. I got up at 5 am and immediately made my lay to the top ledge to begin my task of standing still looking out over the dead horizon for no damn reason. Jason whole despair attitude from the previous day had compltetely vanished and his ready for work enthusiasm was shining from him. "I dont get why you have to pout and groan so much" He laughed as i groaned trying to fix my belt which was caught in my Pants. "Its early in the morning, Im fricking tired ok!" I exclaimed flinging my belt off my pants in disgust, Might as well not even wear it. "Calm down Ellen, I know you hate it up here but its not nice for me being in your complany when your so moody" he argued. "I am not moody!" I protested "Im just sick of being stuck in this stupid faction with this stupid ass pointless job". Jason looked dissapointed. The kind of look your parents give you when youve done something bad. "Dont give me that dissapoinment look" I complained. " Ellen I may only have a few weeks of life left, if even that. I want to make the best of it. I dont want to have to wake up in the morning and listen to you constantly moaning about your life. Im in danger of death. Actual death! So stop complaining like a little princess!" Jason yelled. I stood there in Shock and was thankful we were on the top ledge so no one else could here. I had never heard Jason shout like that. "Im sorry" I said now feeling ashamed. I cant beleive i could have been so insensitive. "You know sometimes i think your too honest" Jason pointed out. "Your a full on candor smart mouth most of the time" . I gave him a dig. "Hey give me a break Im technically candor if you wanna go all aptitude on it" I laughed. "Listen can we just not fight and have a good time, I dont want to spend my final days fighting with you" Jason said. "These arent your final days idiot. Your not going to die. What happened to your positive thinking way of things" I asked. "Theres a difference between being positive and being realistic" Jason answered. I rolled my eyes. No matter how hard I tried I couldnt convince Jason that he was not going to die. I wouldnt let that happen. Because I loved him. Not that Id ever tell him that. He didnt feel the same way. Well i doubt he did. He was jason the Divergent. And I was Ellen the Dauntless wannabe. We spent the next four hours playing thumb wars until it was time for our break. When we were eating lunch with our fellow collegues Brian the head fence guarder stood up and got all our attention. "Listen up people. We have been told to abandon our fence juties and return to the city for a few days. We have been given a special task to do which we will be told when we get there, There will be replacment coming in from the city to take over while we are gone. We leave this evening". He had kept it abrupt as he usually did and now everyone was exited. We didnt get to go into the city that often. Our only holidays were once a year for 2 weaks and it wasnt enough so the thought that we were going to get away from work was amazing. To most people but not to me and Jason. Because if we were in the city it would be easier for someone to find out about Jason. He wasnt able to blend in. Anywhere he went he attracted attention because he was so interestinly different in his ways of thinking and speaking. He couldnt disguise it. We exchanged a knowing look and i smiled trying to say that everything was goin to be ok and hoped he couldnt see through the fear in my eyes.


End file.
